


Unnecessary Fight

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Sam is tired of watching Dean and Castiel hanging off of each other. More specifically he's tired of not being able to act like that around his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

A loud laugh jerked Sam out of his book causing him to spin around to the stairs. Dean was talking adamantly with Cass his hand resting on the angels shoulder and a large smile on his lips. They looked so happy together.

Something that pissed Sam off more than he'd like to admit. That was a lie. It didn't piss him off. It hurt him every single time he saw them together. And, of course, it seemed that the two of them were always hanging off of each other no matter where they were.

Ever since Cass had become part of their little family the two had been attached at the hip. They acted as if they had known each other their entire lives. The had a 'profound bond' that he would never be a part of. Nothing was going to bring him into that fold.

How sad was it that even in the same room as his brother he was the outsider? Shouldn't he, at the very least, spend a little more time with his brother than the angel did? He had lost his brother to Castiel and there was nothing he could do to get him back. He had tried.

He knew that there was a distance between them that he had caused. One that he had been trying to fix since they started to hunt again. For awhile he had been sure that he had gotten through to the older man and they were finally getting back what they lost.

Now it was as if they weren't even friends anymore let alone brothers. Not to say that Dean wasn't just as protective as he normally was. It simply lacked all the buddy time that he had missed more than anything when he was at college.

In truth, Sam had just missed everything about his brother. Which was why he had left in the first place. He had grown afraid of the feelings he had for the older man. It was wrong on so many levels and he hated himself for it.

At least he used to. He had had a crush on Dean for so long that he had slowly gotten used to the idea. All in all the only thing he cared about was the man not finding out about his feelings. With Castiel around it was doubtful he ever would notice.

Both of them kept saying that there was nothing going on between them, but Sam didn't believe that at all. They were too close to not having something more going on and don't get him started on the looks they shared or the lack of person space with them.

"Hey, Sam," Dean greeted with a smile that always got the younger man's heart to flutter, "Nerding it up?

"Yeah," Sam responded turning to his brother, "I was just about to grab some food. Do you want some?"

"Not really hungry. Cass, we'll finish this conversation later, okay? I need a shower."

Watching his brother walk away Sam felt his heart sink a little more. That was about the most interaction he got with the other hunter in weeks. One little sentence before he escape and didn't show up for hours. With a certain angel standing right next to him.

Sighing softly Sam closed his book no longer feeling like reading. He didn't feel like doing much of anything to tell the truth. The hunger that had been gnawing at his stomach was pushed aside for nausea. All he wanted to was go back to his room and fall asleep.

With a shake of his head the hunter stood up ready to leave the room and attempt to forget how it felt to lose his brother while they were right next to each other.

A dark voice in the back of his head told him that if he left Dean would not even notice. He knew that that was a ridiculous notion to even think, but it did feel that way some days. Especially days where Dean decided to completely ignore Sam's existence.

He was 6'4". It was damn near impossible to make him feel small, but his brother could do it without even saying a word. It also ended up making him feel as if he was a child again. All he wanted was a little attention from Dean and that was actually stupid of him.

The last thing he should want was to have the attention of the man he was in love with especially when the man was his older brother. He was an idiot. That was the only explanation that he could think of. He was a total unequivocal idiot. One that was deeply in love with his brother.

"Sam," Castiel spoke up before he could eave the library, "Are you alright? You look… Odd?"

"Fine," Sam answered refusing to look at the angel.

"You're lying."

"Cass..."

"You are my friend, Sam. Dean tells me."

Slamming his book against the table he spun around to the angel glaring angrily at him. It was odd to see the being flinch at anything and that was exactly what he did. He really shouldn't take his anger out on Cass but he was hurt and he was there.

"Sam?" the angel questioned his voice soft and confused.

"What exactly did Dean say about me?" Sam asked darkly, "Better question, why are you two talking about me behind my back? Do you not have better things to do with your time?"

"We often talk about you. You are very important to both of us. Dean always brings you up whenever we are out."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Glad to know you two talk about me behind my back and not to my face. That's just awesome."

"I don't understand."

Hearing the sadness in the angel's voice Sam felt the anger wash out of him. He should have never let the anger take hold of him. Cass was imply attempting to see if he was alright and instead he snapped at him as if he was the cause of all the problems he had caused on his own.

As much as he hated how close the two had become he had normal reason to act out at the situation. He was the one that drove a wedge between himself and Dean. Something that had happened long before the angel had come onto the scene.

Then there was the fact that Sam was in love with Dean. There was no chance that that was ever going to happen. They were brother and while Sam had long since accepted that he was a pervert that was going to hell Dean wasn't like that.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair not knowing what to say to Cass. He wanted to explain to the angel exactly what he was thinking he knew that was not the smartest thing to do. As calm as Castiel was about everything Sam was doubtful that he'd be okay with incest.

"Sam?" Castiel repeated taking a slow cautious step towards him.

"I'm sorry, Cass," Sam sighed falling back into his chair, "I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

"You are angry though?"

"Yes… No… I don't know anymore."

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder causing the hunter to look up. Cass was staring down at him with a sad look in his eyes. He might not understand what was going on but he was still acting like a good friend. No wonder Dean always kept him around.

Castiel had been acting more like a brother than Sam had recently. It was just so hard to act like a brother to Dean sometimes. He never should have come back. It hurt too much to be around the man and not be able to feel him.

"Cass, can I ask you something?" Sam questioned his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Of course," Castiel replied instantly.

"Do you love Dean?"

"He is my friend."

"That's not the question. Do you love him?"

"I do love him, but not the same way you love him."

Sam's eyes darted up when he said that. The angel was staring down at him with a soft smile on his lips. How could the being look so calm about his? He was talking about being in love with his brother. Being in a romantic relationship with his brother.

"I..." Sam tried to say only to freeze not wanting to finish his thought.

"I might not be the best at reading people, but I have watched you, Sam. I know how you feel about your brother."

Tears filled hazel eyes at the angel's words. It was the first time that anyone had discovered how he truly felt and he wasn't being called names or yelled at. Castiel was exactly like the being he had always thought he would be.

Without thinking Sam stood up and pulled the angel into a hug. It was odd how his words comforted him, but he had been so afraid for so long. He was actually glad that for once the angel wasn't nearly as blind as he normally was.

"Thank you," Sam offered with a smile as he pulled away.

"For what?" Castiel asked his head cocking to the side.

"Not making me feel like a freak."

"For being in love with Dean?"

"For being in love with Dean."

A wide grin came to Castiel's lips causing Sam to feel more than a little scared and confused. The being never looked like that. He was too nice to do something that caused a look like that. No, that was a look Dean had though.

Before he could question the angel he felt a hand grip his shoulder and turn him around. His stomach was on the floor as he came face to face with his brother. For a moment it was as if the whole world had stopped and all he wanted to do was take off running as fast as he could.

Before Sam could run a strong hand cupped his jaw pulling him down enough that Dean could place his lips against his own. Freezing once more Sam stared at his brother before he slowly sank into the one thing that he had wanted for so long.

Reaching up Sam rested his hand on the back of his brother head as his eyes slipped shut. The kiss was so innocent that all he could think was that he was simply daydreaming once more. Then Dean's tongue ran over his lips.

Opening his mouth Sam moaned happily as the man's tongue began to explore. The pair slowly backed up until he was running into the table. Barely thinking he sat on it letting his brother take a spot between his legs as they continued to make out.

Dean's hands found a way under his shirt pushing it up and off. He bent down and began to place kisses on his chest slowly moving down his body before going to open up his pants and beginning to pull them off as well. Dean was just as excited as he was.

He gasped loudly when he was finally naked and had hands running over his skin. It was absolutely perfect and he couldn't wait to feel even more of his brother. He needed everything that Dean was willing to give him and more.

"Dean," Sam moaned feeling the man's fingertips run over his hard cock, "I don't… I don't understand."

"Understand what, baby boy?" Dean teased moving up so he was staring at Sam.

"You and Cass..."

"He told me to wait outside the room. That I had to hear something."

"He planned this?"

"Guess he knows us better than we thought."

Smiling softly Sam reached up to rest his hand on the side of his brothers face loving the way the green eyes stared down at him. He looked so beautiful in that moment that Sam couldn't help but took hold of his hips and pull him closer.

"Dean," Sam moaned feeling his brother's dick through his jeans, "Please."

"Please what, Sammy?" Dean smirked licking a strip up his neck, "What do you want?"

"Fuck me."

A wicked grin came to his brother's lips as he started to pull off his own clothes. When he was naked Sam let his eyes scan over the newly exposed boy. It was amazing to see Dean after having spent so long dreaming of him. He looked better than he had dreamed of.

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Dean questioned pulling a tube of lube from his discarded pants, "We don't have to move this quickly if you don't want to."

"Dean, I've been waiting for this for so long. Please, I need you."

The older man's smile softened as the words sunk in. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Sam's his hand coming up to thread in the younger hunters hair. Sam's eyes slipped shut once more letting himself get lost in the warmth of Dean.

The pair stood there kissing their hands running over the others body getting to know each other in a way they had both wanted for years. Slowly leaning back Sam took his brother with him so they were both laying on the table.

Sam spread his legs letting Dean settle between them their lips never breaking apart. His nails raked down his brother's back leaving red lines in their wake. He couldn't wait until he could leave more marks on the skin.

Above him he could hear the lube being opened and he couldn't help but moan. It had been so long since someone else had opened him up. He couldn't wait until he was stretched open and his brother's cock was filling him.

"So impatient," Dean chuckled deep in his throat a finger coming to circle his hole, "How long sine someone fucked you so well you forgot your own name?"

"Dean," Sam whined not able to answer too focused on getting the finger in him, "Please."

"Tell me the last time someone else fucked you."

"Too long. Years."

"Years? You take y fingers so well. Like you were built to have someone's cock buried inside you."

"I… I have toys."

"Toys? Oh, that is a beautiful image, Sammy. You lying in your bed with a dildo so deep inside you. Your teeth digging into your fist as you try not to scream. Don't want anyone to hear how much you love having something stuffed in your hole."

Three fingers were pushing into him drawing whines and mewls from Sam. His body was shaking with want as the fingers were pulled out of him. Opening his mouth to beg for his brother to enter him only to feel his cock skirting over his slicked hole.

Feeling his brother's cock push into him his mouth fell open in a silent scream. His nails dug into Dean's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Dean growled softly at the feeling as he finally pushed inch by inch into the willing body.

"Feel so good," Dean groaned setting a pace that had the table creaking under them.

"De," Sam gasped reaching down to take a hold of himself jerking off at the same pace his brother fucked into him.

It didn't take long before Sam felt the tightening in his stomach that always come right before he came. Tossing his head back a scream echoed through the space as his orgasm crashed over him a second later.

Falling onto the table boneless he laid there panting as Dean continued to use him. His whole body jerked as the pace sped up. Dean was so close to coming himself that he was losing control. Oh how beautiful it was to watch him like this.

"Sammy," Dean growled out spilling into him.

"Dean," Sam whispered as the older man clasped on top of him.

Running a hand through the short blond hair Sam stayed still as Dean finally pulled out of him. An unhappy groan left his lips as his brother stood up fully before forcing him up as well. All he wanted to do was fall asleep in Dean's arms.

"Shh, baby boy," Dean soothed wrapping an arm around his waist, "I got you."

"I missed you so much, Dean," Sam whispered leaning against the man.

"I know. I missed you two, but neither of us are going anywhere but my room okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy."


End file.
